dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (Tasanala)
Cartoon Network is a channel in Tasanala. History in September 2019, WarnerMedia announced to rebrand Cartoon Network Tasanala to TBS Kids Tasanala on April 2020, it followed Nick Tasanala rebranding to MTV Kids in February 2020. Shows * The Hyper Amy Sisters 5 Action Show! (1997-present) * Clarence * DuckTales (2017) (2019-present, moved from Boomerang) * Horrid Henry * Vickie and Auto * Rob the Robot * Fishtronaut * Bunsen is a Beast * The Fairly OddParents * Adventure Time * Uncle Grandpa * Unikitty! * Teamo Supremo * Running Man Animation * Amona Al-Mazyona (Tasanalan dub only) * Ollie and Friends (Season 5 only) * Argo's World * Battle for B.F.B. * The Amazing World of Gumball * Big Hero 6: the Series * Regular Show * Bob's Burgers * Trulli Tales * Rainbow Ruby * Kit & Pup * Numberblocks * Object Havoc * Okto's Make Me a Super * Mighty Magiswords * The Simpsons * Our Puppet World * We Bare Bears (will be move to MTV Kids on February 2020) * Zak Storm: Super Pirate * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * GO-GO Tamagotchi! * Family Guy * iCarly * Zoey 101 * The Simpsons * Henry Danger * Summer Camp Island * South Park * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy * Dinosaurs * Totally Toto * Zuzubulandia * Boris e Rufus * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab * Zip Zip * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (October 10, 2019-present) * Amphibia (October 2019-present) Upcoming * Victor and Valentino (November 2019) * Tamagotchi! (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dreams (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * Go Jetters (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * League of the Stick Race (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * The Adventures of Stewie Griffin (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * Ed, Edd N Eddy (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * Isekai Quartet (January 2020) (moving from Disney Channel) * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (February 2020) * Infinity Train (March 2020) * The Owl House (April 2020) * The Curse of Molly McGee (Late 2020/Early 2021) * MeteoHeroes (TBA 2022) Former * The Jetsons (1997-2006, moved to Boomerang) * The Atom Ant Show (1997-2006, moved to Boomerang) * The Flintstones (1997-2006, moved to Boomerang) * Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2018) Trivia * Cartoon Network Tasanala is best known for unnecessarily airing Object, Okto, CBeebies, Nickelodeon and Disney shows. * Cartoon Network Tasanala airing Nickelodeon sitcoms, uncensored version of Family Guy, Our Puppet World, The Simpsons, South Park, Bob's Burgers and Vickie and Auto, causing controversy among ToonZone/Anime Superhero users. * Cartoon Network Tasanala is known for "aired too much non-CN shows" by RandomMe and ToonZone/Anime Superhero users. * when Ryan's Mystery Playdate promo is revealed, many ToonZone/Anime Superhero users were enraged at Cartoon Network Tasanala. because they want CN Tasanala to air Combo Panda (a youtuber who have many Games in its video, also owned by Ryan) (which is already airs on Minimax (now defunct) and Family Channel). ** also RandomMe announced Ryan's Mystery Playdate simulator. Category:Cartoon Network (fictional countries) Category:Tasanala